A Moment in Time
by firefly81
Summary: Alexander the Great was a complex man. That only made him more exciting.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to erbkaiser, my fellow Magpie, for looking this over for me.

Written for Round 3 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

Hermione had no idea how or why she had ended up so very far back in time, but she had little to complain about. Sure, this time period left a lot to be desired such as indoor plumbing, electricity, and private bathrooms, but being a witch made it easy to overcome those obstacles. There were far more important things going on than to worry about such creature comforts. She had somehow managed to land herself right in the middle of Alexander the Great's camp.

_Alexander the Great._

He was only one of the most intriguing conquerors in history, in her opinion at least. She had always loved studying him, even as a girl. Being in this time period with him had only further cemented that opinion. She had actually been doing a bit of a side project on him for her work as an Unspeakable. His named had popped up in a few obscure Wizarding texts, which wasn't exactly surprising given that he conquered half the world. What was surprising were the few mentions of him possibly being a wizard. Now she would be able to see the truth for herself.

After she had been unceremoniously dumped by his campsite, Alexander seemed to have taken a bit of a shine to her. This suited her just fine as it gave her the opportunity to scrutinize him without drawing too much attention to herself. Her observations so far had concluded that if he was a wizard, he excelled in hiding it. She also noted that he would have been an excellent Gryffindor. He was bold, reckless, and had a bit of a temper. She was also quite happy to see that they had many things in common. He drank in knowledge as if he was a man dying of thirst. He was also very logical, loved to read just as much as she did, and even had a small calculating, Slytherin side.

It was no wonder she was half in love with him already.

They were currently in Egypt which allowed Hermione to know exactly what year it was. From what she could recall from her history lessons, Alexander crossed the threshold into Egypt in the early parts of 331 B.C.. The conquest of Egypt was an easy one, in comparison. The opposing forces surrendered, allowing Alexander to take control. She stayed with him as he made the decision to begin plans for a city bearing his name, located at the mouth of the Nile River. They spent weeks together, going over the plans, with him constantly asking her for her input. She was ecstatic that he valued her opinion so much. Things were going quite splendidly. Then it happened.

He caught her using magic. She had thought she had been so careful, hiding her usage of it. She only used it in the privacy of her own quarters. This was exactly what she had been doing when he rushed in, not even knocking, with an expression of glee written upon his face. An expression that quickly hardened when he took notice of just what she was doing. She took a step backwards; the look on his face scaring her and yet she finally saw just how it was that he was so successful at conquering the world. His face was telling her a story, one she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear. His eyes had narrowed into slits, giving the appearance that they had turned completely black. His mouth was twisted into a sneer. His face darkened as he advanced on her, while she countered his movement by stepping towards the back of the room once more. Unfortunately for her, her attempt at maneuvering away from him was brought to a sudden stop when her back hit a wall. He quickly blocked her in and grabbed her hand, which was still gripping her wand. 'Stupid!' she berated herself. She could have just hexed him! He wrenched the wand from her grip and looked at it thoroughly.

"What is this odd looking stick?"

Wait, what? She was sure she had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"It's..um..my wand."

"You use this to help channel your magic?"

Now she was positive that she looked like an absolute fool, complete with a gaping mouth. Yes, she had expected that he might be a wizard, but as she had seen no proof of that, she had thought the rumors were just that, rumors. Hearing him mention magic so freely quickly turned that opinion on its head.

"I...yes."

"And you did not think to mention this to me before now?"

"Well, no. Where I am from, we aren't supposed to divulge this information about ourselves unless it is to other magic users. As I didn't think you were one, I couldn't tell you."

She thought she heard him mutter 'fascinating' under his breath as he backed away from her. His rapid mood change would have perplexed her if she hadn't seen him behave this way numerous times before.

"You will teach me everything you know about this 'wand'."

She smirked at him, his earlier behavior now becoming clear to her. The man certainly hated it when he didn't know something.

"Is that an order?"

"It is."

"I suppose I'll have to concede then, won't I?"

"I suppose you will."

It was then that he did something she wasn't completely expecting. His arm snaked out, wrapped around her waist, and drew her right into his chest. With a smug smile on his face, he lowered his head and kissed her. And Merlin, what a kiss it was! As his hands began roaming her body and they fell collectively onto her bed, she once more thought that it was no wonder she loved him so.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke slowly. Stretching, she rolled over only to find that her bed was empty of any man. Slightly confused and yawning, she took a look around the room and realized that she was in her bedroom, and she was most certainly _not_ in Egypt. No, she was back in her flat in London. Sighing heavily, she dragged herself out of bed, bypassing the mirror which could have shown a small love mark on her neck. It really was a shame that the best sex she had ever partaken in had only been just a dream.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Chaser 1 prompt: Conquering a land/nation.

Other prompts:

(7) hardened

(13) bold

(15) decision

Thanks for reading!


End file.
